The present invention relates to microstrip antennas, and also to microstrip antenna arrays.
Microstrip antennas have been enjoying a growing popularity lately. They possess attractive features such as low profile, light weight and small volume, combined with capability of conforming to complex bodies and low production cost. In addition, the benefit of a compact and low cost feed network may be attained by integrating the microstrip feed structure with the antenna on the same substrate. This is especially useful in arrays. These antennas, however, have a narrow bandwidth, of the order of 2-4 percent.